Rest Calm and Remember Me
by 20DruidicKats
Summary: Hello, Eva here again. I have decided, after Shrek, Artie, friends and I saved Far Far away from Prince Charming, to make my own path and discover where I came from and my lineage. This is my journey of self-discovery. Continuation of Why Fear Me? I'm Only an Elf and takes place after Shrek 3. Artie/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello again, Kat here! I have finally gotten around to splitting** ** _Why Fear Me? I'm Only an Elf_** **into two separate fics. The first few chapters are pretty much the same as what was posted in WFM, but fear not! I have written new material for you to enjoy! I will be going back and rewriting chapters from WFM, so if anything on that story updates after I post this, it's just me doing that. I do hope you guys enjoy this part of Eva's journey of self-discovery and, perhaps, discovery of other things along the way~! Reviews are always welcome!**

I wiped my eyes on my sleeve and sniffed, hearing Voniata nickering softly in worry.

I patted her neck and whispered, "It's alright, girl, I'm just a bit emotional right now".

She snorted, but continued on her pace. We rode in silence until I gently pulled on the reins at a familiar spot. I looked at a tree and grinned at the memories that flashed into my mind. It was the same place we landed at after Merlin transported us back. Voniata nickered quietly, turning her large head to gaze at the tree. I took a few more moments to stare at the tree then touched my heels to her belly. The mare snorted and started forward after glancing at me.

I blinked and chuckled quietly before I murmured to my restless mount, "Sorry, I wanted to relive a few moments, that's all".

The mare huffed softly in response and continued her pace. Smiling softly, I dug through the pack Artie gave me curiously. My fingers brushed against something at the bottom of the bag that felt different. Furrowing my eyebrows, I grasped hold of it and carefully pulled it out to reveal a small portable radio. Grinning, I mentally thanked Artie and turned it on, cringing when loud static cracked out through the speakers. Quickly turning it down, I fiddled with the knob on the top to my favorite station and sighed as a song came on. I softly sang along to the songs that played until we reached the crest of a hill just as the sun was setting.

Snorting, Voniata jerked the reigns out of my hands and headed for a nearby tree, making me giggle softly. I dismounted and had to grip the saddle horn tightly as my knees gave out from under me. Gods damn it, who knew that riding in a saddle would make you so damn sore?! Groaning softly, I righted myself and staggered to find some firewood.

After clearing a space of any stray foliage, I set down a bundle of wood and surrounded it with small rocks I found under the tree, setting aside two that make sparks when I hit them together. Remembering my basic lessons about starting a fire, I gathered some dry, dead grass and set it around the wood, picking up my rocks and showering the pile with sparks until some of the grass caught fire. Slowly, the flames built up until they were crackling merrily in the pit, giving off heat and light.

I loosely tied Voniata to the tree so she could graze, and dug my sleeping bag, a water-skin and some bread out of my pack. I munched on the bread as I rolled out the bag near the fire, but not so close so that I would get burned in the middle of the night. After sitting down on the softer bag, I finished the section of bread I had and twisted to look behind me. I can still see Far Far Away, the city still dotted with lights. A bit farther back was the tall shadow of the castle, the windows turned red with the setting sun. Oh, gods I miss Artie. We used to love sitting on my windowsill back at Worcestershire and watching the sun set each night.

Sighing softly, I turned and faced the red sky and watched as the sky slowly turned midnight blue. The stars slowly started appearing as the last rays of the sun disappeared under the horizon, each one popping into existence.

Noticing the heat decrease slightly, I got up and collected more firewood, gently throwing a few pieces into the flames where they ate it up. I reached over and grabbed my radio, examining it with more detail than I had before. It was plastic, but the speakers were really good. The entire thing was black, and was about the size of my forearm. Running my fingers along the top, I noticed two looser panels with slight grooves at the edge. Slipping one of my nails under one of these grooves, I pried the plastic open to reveal two small solar panels.

I never knew that the town even sold them!

After identifying the other side as the same thing, I closed the flaps and set the radio back in my bag, closing it tightly and placing it near me. Yawning, I then took my sword and bow off of my back, placing the wooden weapon inside of the quiver and closing it, to prevent the wood from rotting in the morning dew. My sword, however, I placed close to me, within reach if I ever get attacked during the night. Slipping inside of my soft bag, I watched the soft yellow flames dancing before I closed my eyes and slipped into sleep.

The sound of birds chirping stirred me out of deep sleep before my internal alarm did the rest, making me groan and sit up slowly.

It was still dark, with a few rays of sunlight peeking over the horizon. The fire had gone out during the night and smoldering remains were what was left of it. I slipped out of my bag and kicked some dirt over the remains, ensuring that it was completely out before retreating to a bush and doing my business. Afterwards, I washed my hands in a small stream I found a ways away then returned to camp to eat a bit before I saddled up Voniata. I was still extremely sore from yesterday's ride, but I tried to ignore my protesting muscles and cleaned camp up, packing my bag and mounting Voniata.

After making sure I didn't leave anything behind, I gently touched my heels to the mare's belly and she trotted off down the path. The rest of the day was relatively boring, me only making a few stops to eat or to go to the bathroom. I made camp when the sun set by a grove of ash trees a little bit off of the road.

Before I went to sleep, I pulled out my map and examined my position in the firelight. Hmm, I'm almost to a village about a quarter of the ways to the forest. It was labeled as Coran, which make me snigger a bit. I put it away and let sleep wash over me.

The next few days went pretty much the same way. Get up, do my morning habits, clean up camp, eat, saddle Voniata, and ride until sunset, stopping to eat along the way or just eating in the saddle. I often did write in my journal all of the things I experienced each day before I went to sleep.

That was until we got to Coran, which was a little more than a few farms relatively close together with a shop, an inn, and a post office in the middle. I restocked my supplies, bought a back cloak to hide my features in the shop and wrote a letter to Artie, telling him where I was around and that I was doing fine. I sent it from the post office and continued on my way, a little faster to get a bit farther.

By the end of the fifth day, I was almost to Louarn, the town where the path branches off at to go into the forest. I was mentally cheering when I saw the lights of the town flickering in the distance when I got to the top of a hill just as the sun was setting. Well, I guess sleeping in a real bed will have to wait until tomorrow. I quickly made camp and ate a bit of the berries I bought in Coran while Voniata grazed. Smiling, I gazed at the stars from underneath my sleeping bag as the campfire crackled merrily.

My smile dimmed a bit as I thought of Artie. I wonder how he was doing. I did hear when I was in Coran that one of his first royal decrees was to ban all remaining elf hunting, in which I was happy for. Reaching up, I touched the necklace he gave me, a habit I've fallen into ever since he gave it to me.

Dear gods, how I missed him.

With a sigh, I turned onto my side and shut my eyes. Perhaps tomorrow will bring better fortune and an actual bed. A small smile lifted the corners of my lips as I slipped off into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke the next morning, I did my normal morning routine. The difference is that I cleaned up camp quicker than I normally do. Munching on a few berries and some water, I swung my aching body into the saddle and eagerly riding down the hill to Louarn. Voniata sensed my excitement and increased her pace, bringing us to the town by midday.

Surprisingly, there were a pair of guards at the entrance, who stopped us and asked, "What is your business here?"

I faltered for a second then stated, "I'm traveling to the Du Amaear, and I'm just here to rest and restock my supplies"

The guard laughed and said, "No one's been to that forest in a long time, miss. I suggest you change your destination to a friendlier place more suited for ...well... for girls like you."

Narrowing my eyes as I caught the implication, I growled, "I can take care of myself, I assure you. I just want to rest and I'll be on my way"

The guard shrugged and gestured for me to go ahead, in which I did quickly to avoid any bloodshed on my part.

"I hate guys like him!" I growled under my breath as I guided Voniata to what looked like the inn.

I was right, seeing a few horses tethered on a wooden bar outside of the entrance. Dismounting Voniata, I tied her to the bar beside a silver horse and went inside. The room had a warm feel to it, with a few people sitting at the bar on the far side of the room. A young woman who looked a bit older than me bounced up to me and asked what I needed.

"Hello, I need to rent a room for the night", I said making the woman nod and point towards the bar.

"The innkeeper is tending the bar right now. She'll give you a room", the brunette said then wandered off.

I stared after her for a moment then headed to the bar, slipping in between two empty stools.

"What would it be?" a woman with a hood over her head asked wearily, reaching behind her for a glass.

"Oh, I don't want a drink, I just need a room for the night." I stated quickly, making her pause then put the glass back.

"Alright, come with me", she stated brightly, wiping her hands off with a towel and leading me to another desk near the entrance.

"So, one room for a night. Do you have a horse?" she asked, glancing up to see my nod.

She quickly did the math and the announced, "Okay, that'll be fifteen silver for the room and for looking after your horse".

I dug around in my bag until I found the sack of money, quickly counting out fifteen silver pieces and handing them to her.

"Thank you, and your name would be?" she asked, placing the coins in a pouch she pulled from under the counter and looking at me curiously.

"I'm Eva. My horse is the mare with the red mane named Voniata. You are?" I stated quickly, taking the offered key.

She smiled and replied, "I'm Rao Odiheme. It's a pleasure to meet you, Eva."

I nodded my head in response and asked, "Why do you wear your hood all the time?"

She smiled and looked at my hood, replying, "I would ask you the same thing".

Chuckling, I turned and went up the stairs, unlocking the room number that was on the key and stepped inside. The room was a soft blue, with a darker blue bedspread on the single bed. I sat down on the bed and sighed. Gods, the bed was so _soft_! I then noticed that there was a door across from the bed. Standing up, I walked over and investigated it, happily finding that it was a proper bathroom with a tub for bathing.

I stepped inside and closed the door behind me, setting my bag down on the floor, locking the door and began running the water for a bath. When it was warm enough, I stripped down and sank into the steaming water, groaning as the water soothed my aching muscles. After a minute or two, I washed my hair and body, a bit disgusted at how much dirt came off of me.

After I was clean, I got out and let the filthy water go down the drain, filling it with more warm water afterwards. I got back into the tub and relaxed until the water cooled again, letting the water drain out again and getting dressed in my old dress.

Squeezing the water out of my hair, I spotted a towel and dried my hair that way, brushing it out then stepping out of the bathroom, feeling like myself again. I picked my cloak back up and put it on as I gathered my laundry and went back out my door. As I wandered back down the hall, I saw Rao by her desk, working on some papers.

"Hey, Rao. Where can I put my laundry?" I asked, making the hooded woman look up and point to a corner.

Nodding, I turned to put my clothes in the corner she indicated, but saw Rao brush a piece of mint green hair behind one of her hooded ears from the corner of my eye. Wait, mint green? I did a double-take and found Rao watching me with a guarded expression.

Flashing her a friendly smile, I quickly dropped my clothes in the corner and walked back to my room, carefully closing the door behind me. I plopped down on the bed, mindlessly playing with a strand of my still damp hair. I have never seen a human with green hair.

Wait, is Rao even _human_?

A soft knock sounded at my door, bringing me back to the present. I got up and opened the door, seeing Rao standing on the other side.

"Hello, Rao. Can I help you with something?" I asked, shifting my weight towards where my sword was lying, just in case I needed to defend myself.

The woman nodded and asked, "May I come in?"

I hesitated for a moment, then stepped aside to let her in. She slowly came inside, seating herself on one of my chairs. Placing myself on my bed, I positioned myself beside my sword and gazed at her expectantly.

Rao took a deep breath through her nose, as if she's trying to smell something in the air and stated bluntly, "You're not human, are you?"

Startled, I immediately placed a hand on the hilt of my sword and asked, "What made you come up to that conclusion?"

A small smile crossed her lips as she said, "Your sent is very different than the normal, smelly humans that come through here. At first, you smelled like dirt, horses and leather, but now that you bathed, you smell like the Du Amaear. Also, you have an unusual eye color, one that is never seen with humans."

"How do you know what the Du Amaear smells like? And how is your sense of smell so sensitive?" I demanded, tightening my grip on my sword.

She put her hands up and replied calmly, "I've tried to find the ancient homes of the elves in there. I've spent several weeks in that forest, so I know what it smells like. And to answer your second question, I think you've noticed that I seem... _different_ , like the color of my hair. I know you saw me brush back my hair in the main room. Let's just say I'm not human, but I'm not an elf."

Narrowing my eyes, I looked the woman over again, noticing small details I haven't noticed before. Under her hood were small bulges on the top of her head. Also, I noticed she doesn't sit completely back on the chair, rather on the edge, as if she needs room for something else.

After a few moments, I met her light green eyes again and asked, "What are you?"

She hesitated for a moment then stated, "Promise me that you won't tell anyone. These people are very superstitious, and if word gets out that I'm not human, I'll be killed!"

After a moment, I nodded and said, "You have my word. I know what that's like, also"

Rao nodded and stood up, closing the curtains then carefully sliding her dark cloak off. My eyes widened when I saw the things she was hiding with the cloak. Her hair was indeed mint green, and was bound up in a tight bun with a few strands of hair falling loose of it. At the very top of her head were a set of blue striped ears that looked like they belonged to a fox.

Wait, if she has foxlike ears, then does she have a...?

My eyes jumped to her backside and confirmed my suspicions. Twitching nervously against her legs was a foxlike tail that was the same color as her ears.

I met her gaze again and repeated, "What are you?"

She sighed and sat back down on the chair. "I don't know what I am. Apparently I was born this way. I have no idea what happened to my father, but my mother raised me in this town, hiding what we were very successfully until she died. I buried her out by the forest, her favorite place. She was the original owner of this inn, so I inherited it when she passed. I heard stories of people like me way down south, in a faraway kingdom from passing travelers. Once I earn enough from this miserable place, I'm planning to sell it and go down and see if the stories are true."

I was quiet for a bit, trying to take all of this in.

Finally, I looked up and asked, "Why are you telling me all this? I'm pretty sure this is not something you go around telling everyone."

Rao sighed again and said, "Because, like you said, you know how it feels to have to hide what you are. I have a feeling you've had a lot more experience with humans finding out what you are and not being entirely accepting."

Nodding, I loosened my grip on my sword and said, "Yes, you're right. But, I've also found a few humans, also two ogres, a donkey, a dragon and a cat that are accepting of people's differences."

I smiled at the memories of Shrek, Donkey, Puss, the princesses, and Artie that came up when I said that. Mostly memories of Artie, which also made my heart tighten with pain. A soft chuckle brought me back to the present.

"It seems like you have fond memories of those people", Rao chuckled, her tail flicking with amusement.

Blushing faintly, I smiled and murmured, "Yes I do"

Rao calmed down after a few seconds and stated, "Well, you never said what you are. It's only fair, I showed you what I am!"

My grip tightened unconsciously as I hesitated, then pushed back my hood. Her eyes widened when they saw my pointed ears.

"You're an elf", she whispered, gazing at me with shocked eyes.

I nodded, then adding, "You're looking at the last of the elves"

Rao looked sympathetic as she stood up and patted me on my shoulder. "You don't know that. There might just be another one that survived the genocide. If it's a guy, you two can carry on your race!"

That comment flared my temper up. "I'm not an animal to be bred! I'm a person that can love!" I snarled, standing with my sword in hand.

Rao quickly saw her mistake and backed off immediately. "I-I wasn't trying to imply that you couldn't love." she stated quickly, taking a few steps back, her ears flattening against her head.

Huffing, I slowly sat back down, watching Rao cautiously take her seat. Sighing, I slowly let go of my anger before it turned into bloodlust. When I opened my eyes again, I found Rao looking at me cautiously.

"I'm sorry, my race is still a touchy subject with me", I said, relaxing a bit when Rao nodded in understanding.

"I can only imagine..." she trailed off, glancing towards the front of the inn, her ears twitching. She stood abruptly and hastily slipped her cloak back on.

"I gotta go, I heard someone come in.", she explained, quickly exiting the room.

I listened for a moment, hearing Rao's cheery voice and two gruffer voices in the main room. Sighing, I dug my brush out of the bathroom and brushed my still damp hair again, more out of habit than necessity.

Wow, Rao isn't human, nor is she an elf. That makes this trip all the stranger. Soon I heard Rao's footsteps and two more sets of heavier footsteps walk down the hall, stopping a few doors down from my room. Rao must have shown the two new arrivals to their rooms.

Suddenly, I felt a slight shiver run up and down my spine. Something's not right about those two new arrivals. I don't know what, but something's not right.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hello again! I just wanted to say that, though I'm not getting much feedback, I am still going to post this story until it is done. I've been putting Eva's story off for far too long and I personally need to finish it. This is still older stuff, though I have gone back through it and changed some things in terms of dialogue and sentence structure to make it flow better. I** ** _will_** **tell you guys when the new content is posted. If anyone's reading this, thank you very much for being patient with me so far. I** ** _promise_** **there will be new content for you to read; I just need to re-post the older part of the story in order to get to it. Please read and review, for reviews are the lifeblood of a writer, and thank you for your patience.**

 **~Kat**

Brushing off the feeling as my own paranoia, I yawned widely; the excitement of my journey so far must be catching up with me. Deciding that now would be a good time to catch up on some sleep, I laid down and quickly fell asleep.

I woke sometime later, when the sky outside the curtain was starting to turn crimson. I sat up and stretched luxuriously, feeling rested and somewhat satisfied. A knocking at the door made me jump and scramble to pull my hood up over my head.

"Who is it?" I asked, standing and moving cautiously towards the door with my sword in hand.

"It's me, Rao. Dinner's almost ready, if you want to eat. Rao called through the door, making me grin and open it.

"Do you need me to help with the food?" I asked, strapping my sword to my belt in preparation to leave my room. From outside the door, I heard a multitude of voices laughing and talking and the occasional clanking of glass on glass.

"Yes, that would be much appreciated", the fox-girl said with a smile, giving me a sly look as I locked my door behind me, "I didn't prepare many meat dishes on your account."

I smiled back to show my appreciation as she led me back out to the main room. There were many people stuffed there, all talking and drinking at worn wooden tables. Many of them were men with a few bar maids weaving between the many bodies delivering drinks.

Tugging my hood a bit lower over my face, I followed Rao through a wooden door and came upon a room filled with silver pots and pans. There was an oven with a roaring fire lit underneath it on the far wall of the room. From it there was the smell of baking bread, in which Rao immediately took out and set it out to cool. She set cooled slices of bread on plates with various foods already upon it.

She handed me an armful of plates and ordered, "Take these out there and set them on the bar tables. Whoever wants food will take them."

With a nod, I carefully made my way out of the kitchen and quickly found the bar. After setting the plates out, I had to carefully weave my way back to the kitchen, since most of the crowd swarmed around the bar. Rao sent me out again with more plates when I returned, this time with a few bar maids helping me.

After about three trips, I was allowed my meal. Mine looked almost the same as the others I put out on the bar; the difference is that it had no meat on it.

"Thank you", I murmured to Rao with a smile and sat on the far corner of the room with my back to the wall.

I carefully watched the comings and goings of the humans in front of me, making sure no one recognized me for what I am. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a man point in my direction and whispered something to his companion. His companion nodded to something and they both made their way towards me.

"Hey pretty lady", the one on the left greeted, both of them placing themselves suggestively in front of my table.

"Can I help you?" I asked on a sigh, watching the two men grin widely, perhaps a bit too widely.

"We just wanted to know if we can buy you a drink and get to know each other", the man on the right stated, waggling his brown eyebrows for added effect.

"Not interested. Now please leave me in peace", I stated firmly, letting a steely edge flow into my tone.

By the look of hidden rage on both of their faces I guessed they're not used to a woman talking to them that way. Taking my empty plate in hand, I stood up and cautiously walked past them, watching them out of the corner of my eye. One of them started for me, but his companion grabbed his shoulder and shook his head slightly.

That's a bit worrying.

Quickly making my way to the kitchen, I placed my plate in the sink and went back out to help Rao collect plates. After we got most of the plates, Rao, a barmaid with pretty blonde hair, and I started washing the dishes; Rao washing, me rinsing, and the barmaid drying and putting away.

"Thank you so much for helping me today, Eva", Rao said as she dried her hands on a towel, passing it to me after.

"You're welcome", I replied with a smile, also drying my pruned hands and then set the damp towel in the laundry pile.

When we looked out of the kitchen, we saw that almost everyone had went home for the night, to either carry on partying or to sleep off the booze they consumed. Only the two men who tried to woo me and a few others remained, mostly talking and laughing among themselves.

I noticed the two men were hunched over their table, like they were having a very private discussion. Lifting an eyebrow, I shrugged it off and went back down the hall to my room, firmly shutting the wooden door behind me.

I picked up the brush again and started to work the multiple snags out of my hair. As I worked the knots out of my hair, I heard soft footsteps walk down the hall and pause outside of my room. After a few moments they walked past my room and down the hall a bit more, a door opening and shutting after a few more tense moments. I paused when another pair of footsteps came down the hall and did the same exact thing as the first set, except that they paused longer before going down the hallway.

Should I be worried now?

Quietly putting my brush back into my pack, I put my hood back on and exited my room, locking it behind me again. I found Rao in the kitchen with a wooden tub of soapy water and another one with steaming clean water.

"Oh, hello Eva", the fox-woman greeted, her light green eyes flickering up at me before returning to her task.

"Hello again Rao. Do you need help with the laundry?" I asked, the woman pausing and eyed the little laundry she had left.

"No, I'm almost done here anyway. All I need to do is hang them up and they'll be done."

I nodded and glanced around, noticing the overflowing trash cans around the inn.

"I'll take out the trash then", I stated and picked up stray pieces of trash before Rao could protest.

I went around to the various cans placed around the inn and took out their plastic linings then tying the ends together to make a handle. After I emptied most of them, I took as many bags I could carry and walked out the back door, throwing them into the dumpster a few yards away from the back of the inn. When I went back inside for the rest of the bags, I noticed that the two men were just walking out the front door with a torch in one of their hands.

Shrugging, I picked up the rest of the bags and went out the same way. As I walked across the dark alley to go dump the rest of the bags, I noticed that the man with the torch was standing at the mouth of the alley without his companion.

Warning bells went off in my head as I quickly shuffled to the dumpster and threw the bags in, turning to go back into the safety of the inn. Suddenly, I was roughly pushed back against the metal as I found a pair of lips on mine.

Yelping in surprise, I pushed the offending person away from me only to see that it was the bolder of the two men who tried to woo me.

"What's the matter, pretty lady, are you scared?" he asked drunkenly, pushing me up against the dumpster and making me gag at the strong smell of alcohol on his breath.

Suddenly I wasn't in the alley anymore; instead I was a helpless five year old, pinned against the white-washed wall of a cottage by a horny seventeen year old.

The feeling of a hand lifting up my skirts brought me back to the present. I pushed him as hard as I could, causing him to stagger back into the inn wall, and drew my sword. As the man hit the wall with an _oomph_ , I rushed forward and pinned him against the wall with the blade of my sword at his throat.

"You better think twice before you try and take advantage of a woman", I growled lowly into his ear.

Before I could rein the bloodlust back in and push away, it forced the hand holding my blade across his throat. Jerking back, I watched in horror as the man slid down the wall clutching his throat and gurgling as his lifeblood poured out of the gash.

Shit, I did _not_ want to do that!

Looking around wildly, I saw the torch guy was rushing towards me. I pivoted on my heel to run back into the inn, causing my hood slide down, but the torch man reached out and grabbed my arm to wheel me around to face him.

He took one look at my long ears and started yelling, "Elf-Witch! She killed him! Kill her! Burn her at the stake!"

I shoved him back and rushed inside, slamming the door and running through the inn as fast as I could. Rushing into my room after fumbling with the lock, I quickly gathered my things into my pack, including my still-damp tunic and leggings.

Suddenly, Rao burst through the door with a frightened look on her face.

"Eva! What's going on? There's a guy screaming about an elf-witch that killed his friend outside and he's causing a freaking riot!" she exclaimed, causing me to pack even faster.

"Well, the guy that's dead just tried to rape me in the alley", I growled, shouldering my pack and glancing out my window.

Outside was a small mob with pitchforks and torches making its way towards the inn. In the front was the torch man from earlier, still screaming about something that I couldn't hear.

"Shit!" I huffed, grabbing my slightly bloody sword, sheathing it without bothering to clean it, and started towards the front door.

"Don't go that way! This way!" Rao yelled from behind me, rushing towards another door by a stairway.

I followed her through it and into an alley then followed her as she ran up one end and into the stables.

"Thank you so much, Rao. How can I ever repay you?" I asked, hugging my new-found friend tightly.

She pulled away after a moment and, eyes hardening at the shouts outside, stated, "By letting me lead you to the forest."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hello! This is a longer chapter than normal, just warning you now. Please read and review, for I eat those to give my brain creative power. ^^ Thank you for reading so far and I do hope you enjoy!**

 **~Kat**

I looked at her wide-eyed then nodded, grabbing my tack for Voniata and quickly strapped it onto her.

"Hey girl, we need to go," I murmured to the mare, who snorted and shifted her weight slightly.

I swung myself onto her back to see Rao already on a silver horse; probably the same one I saw earlier. She smiled grimly at me then gestured towards the open stable doors, nudging her horse into a fast trot. I followed her and we snuck out of town through a crumbling gap in the stone wall and onto a back road through golden fields.

When we got out of the boundaries of the town we stopped and looked back. A startled cry flew from Rao's lips when we saw what the mob did to the inn. A huge tower of flames rose up from where the inn used to be, the black smoke almost obscuring the bright moon that shone down upon us. Glancing at my friend, I saw that there was a look of horror mixed with sorrow.

"Are you alright, Rao?" I asked quietly, feeling so guilty that I caused this.

The fox-woman nodded slowly and then shook her head. "We gotta go if we want to make good time", she said, turning her horse's head towards the road and started along it.

With a final glance at the burning inn, I touched my heels to Voniata's belly and settled into a trot behind Rao. We rode in silence until the moon was about halfway across the inky sky.

"Hey, Rao, I think we should stop for the night. I think we're safe here", I called ahead, making the fox-woman tug on her horse's reins.

She glanced around and nodded wearily, dismounting her horse and landing in the soft wheat that covered the earth. It was my turn to slide down from Voniata's back, untying my pack after I landed and placing it on the ground.

"Do you have a sleeping mat?" I asked the older woman, who shook her head.

"No, I plan to sleep on the wheat", she replied, patting her horse's neck fondly then settling down on the wheat, "It's soft enough."

Her dark blue tail twitched under her dark cloak as she leaned back to gaze at the moon. I pulled out my bedroll and spread it out near the fox-woman, sitting on it afterwards. She's right; it does make a soft padding.

Turning my gaze towards the pillar of smoke still rising in the distance, I sighed and whispered, "Rao, I am so sorry for causing all of this. I never intended for all of this to happen".

Hearing rustling, I turned my head to see Rao lying on her side facing me.

"I know you didn't intend for this; no one ever anticipates misfortune on the road. It's alright, I have most of my funds in the bank, it's not that big of a loss." she replied softly, giving me a forgiving smile.

Smiling shakily back, I lay back against my mat and gazed at the stars. The sound of Rao breathing helped me relax enough to fall asleep. I wasn't asleep for long; a large warm snout nudging me out of a light slumber.

"Wha- 'Ata, what is it?", I mumbled sleepily, sitting up sharply when the sound of baying hounds reached my ears.

Glancing up at the sky, I saw that the moon had already set and only a couple of hours until dawn. Hearing quiet rustling, I saw Rao already on her feet and quickly covering her foxlike features. It was clear by the expression on her face that this was the first time she has been tracked by humans with the intent to kill her.

Jumping up, I quickly rolled, stuffed my bed roll back into my pack, and swung up on to Voniata's back.

"Come on, we ride fast and hard", I said as the baying steadily got louder.

Rao nodded and patted her horse apologetically before swinging up onto his back.

"Which way is the forest?" I asked as I guided Voniata towards Rao, stopping right beside her.

"We're going in the opposite direction then the forest, so were gonna have to back track and then find the path on the northern side of town." she said, pointing back towards the town and the line of black barely visible beyond that.

Growling under my breath, I touched my heels to my mount's belly and stated, "Well, we have to somehow lose the hounds. Let's ride".

Rao nodded and we started on a fast pace towards the town, the dogs hunting us all the while. As we crested a hill near the town, we saw that the inn was nothing more than a pile of smoking rubble on the side nearest us. Ignoring it, we slowed down as we neared the town, wordlessly deciding to ride around the boundaries instead of through it.

The first rays of dawn shown out from the horizon as soon as we got to the eastern side of the town, possibly blinding the guards that might have been keeping watch. We didn't stick around to find out. As soon as the sun hit us, we kicked our mounts into a gallop to keep ahead of the hunters and their dogs.

The sun was halfway above the horizon when we got to the northern end of town and found a dirt path leading to the forest. We followed it at a fast trot, the howling of dogs getting fainter and fainter as the miles passed.

"I think we lost them", Rao observed as we stopped at a nearby stream to let the horses drink and rest.

I listened for a few moments then shook my head.

"No, they're just taking a small break. They'll continue when they are rested. I don't think that they'll let someone who killed one of their own get away that easily."

Rao nodded in understanding then concentrated of her tired and thirsty horse.

Tending to Voniata, I gazed at the beautiful silver horse Rao rode and asked, "What do you call your horse?"

Glancing at me then back to the horse, Rao smiled and stated fondly, "His name is Arod. I've had him since I was old enough to ride."

Smiling softly at the affection Rao showed, I turned my attentions back to Voniata when she impatiently bumped her head against my arm. I reached up and rubbed her nose then threaded my fingers in her fiery red mane, combing it as best I could in the little time we had. As soon as the horses looked a bit more rested, we swung back up on our mounts and continued down the path at a swift trot. The sounds of the dogs faded as the dark smudges that was the forest got bigger.

This situation worries me, especially in how the townspeople just seemed to give up; it makes me wonder if they have something else planned for me.

Giving into my paranoia just a bit, I made Voniata trot slightly faster to ride alongside Rao and Arod. The fox-woman glanced at me then concentrated on the road ahead.

Slowly but surely the forest got closer and closer as the hours went by, making my nervousness grow with each passing minute. Voniata sensed my emotions and started getting finicky, tossing her head as if trying to determine the source of my growing anxiety. By the time the sun was halfway across the sky we could see the Du Amaear's treetops instead of it being one dark smudge on the horizon.

Rao glanced at me and, seeing my frustrated expression at trying to keep Voniata under control, stated, "I think we should stop for a break and eat."

We had our mounts stop and dismounted them, leading them a small ways off of the path. I dug in one of the saddle bags and, after giving Voniata a long drink of water from my waterskin, took a piece of bread out. Munching on the slightly stale loaf, I surveyed our surroundings to make sure there was nothing coming to kill us.

A large splash of yellow caught my attention.

Curious, I climbed over a small hill and gaped at what I saw. Starting about forty feet in front on the hill and ending just in front of the forest was a huge field filled with nothing but bright yellow sunflowers. Each one swayed in the slight breeze, creating a huge rippling effect. Turning my head, I followed the path with my eyes and was delighted to find that the path went through a small portion of the bright field to disappear into the shadow of the trees. I sat down on the crest of the hill and ate the rest of my bread while watching the field, a rare feeling of peace creeping over me.

"Eva! Are you ready to go yet?" Rao called up from the bottom of the hill, startling me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, I suppose I am," I called back, standing up and carefully making me way down the hill.

She was waiting for me on Arod by the time I got to the bottom.

As I swung up on Voniata I grinned widely at my companion and cheerfully informed her, "There's a huge sunflower field up ahead!"

She nodded and turned Arod down the road and set off at a trot, her blue tail thumping against her saddle. Stifling a giggle, I followed them, my anxiousness returning as we set down the path. To my delight, we got to the sunflower field after an hour or so of riding. I stopped Voniata and marveled at the sight despite the brightness making my eyes water

"Hurry up! I would like to at least get out of this field by sundown!" Rao called from up ahead, her tail flicking impatiently.

Rolling my eyes, I nudged Voniata into a fast trot to catch up with Rao.

"What's your problem Rao? You seem antsy," I observed after watching her tail flick back and forth as we got nearer to the forest.

She glanced at me then said, "There are tales that there are trees that can pick up their roots and move on their own. But I know that they are not creatures of legend. I nearly got stomped by one when I was last out here."

The tree-people that accosted us about a week ago came to mind after she said that.

As we rode, I let my mind wander back to the castle and to Artie. I wonder how he's coping with being king and my departure. I do hope he's doing alright and if he had gotten the meaning behind my final gift. Unconsciously, one of my hands let go of the reins and gently touched the necklace, tracing the warm silver.

"Who gave you that?" Rao asked suddenly, making me jump at the interruption.

She was looking at my necklace with interest and curiosity.

"Oh, my best friend gave this to me before I left for the forest. He wanted me to have a part of him wherever I go," I replied with a soft grin, remembering his warm touch on my neck when he put it on me.

"Oh? Are you sure he thinks of you as _just_ a friend if you gave you something that expensive?" Rao asked with a large grin on her face, making my cheeks get warm.

"I'm pretty sure," I stated with fake confidence, knowing that I was lying through my teeth.

In reality, I'm not sure at all. Yes, I've noticed him acting a bit weird around me, much like he did with Guinn when he finally got to talk to her. Now that I'm thinking about it, what was that emotion was in his eyes when I caught him staring at me a week ago? I know there was friendliness, sadness, and… something else. What was it? Shaking my head slightly to clear my mind of these confusing thoughts, I noticed Rao was carefully watching me with a knowing grin still on her face.

"What?" I asked a bit defensively, making Rao grin a bit wider.

"Oh, nothing, never mind about it," she quickly replied, turning her gaze to the path ahead.

Lifting an eyebrow at her, I looked around at our surroundings to find that were about halfway through the sunflower field, much to my disappointment. With a final caress the silver pendant around my neck, I returned my hand to the reins and urged Voniata to move faster in response to Rao's faster pace.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hello again! I just wanted to thank DarkDust27 for reviewing last chapter! I also want to thank whose of you who have read this far ^^ You guys are great! Please read and review~! I love hearing back from you guys!**

We pulled up alongside Rao and Arod and, as I watched the dark tree line inch closer and closer, a thought suddenly occurred to me.

"Hey Rao, do you know more legends and myths pertaining to the Du Amaear or the elves?"

She thought for a few minutes as I anxiously shifted in my saddle before she said, "Yes I do, a few actually. Would you like to hear them?"

I eagerly nodded and waited for Rao to recall one of the tales.

"Let's see," she mumbled, "There was a tale that spread across the towns near the forest a while back. It was said that the elf king, Kanthar, and the elf queen, Maiaera still linger in the depths of the forest, but as spirits. The story states that they await any of their surviving kin to come and find them.

So that the lost elf could find them, it is said that Maiaera sings every night. Kanthar uses his skill in magic to enchant instruments to play along with her."

She thought for another minute or two then continued, "There is one more I can remember off the top of my head. It is said that the ancient Ents, the tree-people I was telling you about, guards the forest. It is only if they deem you worthy that you could be free to move around the forest. If they don't then they'll kill you on the spot."

A small shiver ran up my spine at her ominous words. The fox-woman shifted in her saddle to give me a hard concerned look.

"I just hope you will find what you're looking for Eva, for that forest is full of danger at every turn. The elves' magic still runs wild in there and, if you're not careful in what you do, you will be killed."

Another shiver went up my spine as I nodded, glancing around again only to sigh at the progress we've made. The tree trunks were starting to become visible as we neared the other side of the field, to my disappointment. We must've been talking for a few hours at least.

"We're almost through the field!" Rao cheerfully observed, adding after a moment of riding, "I've never liked the field. It's too bright for me."

Glancing out over the yellow sunflowers, now made red by the setting sun, I could see where she was coming from.

"They may be bright, but I like how they are just growing here naturally," I commented, turning back to Rao who just shrugged.

Her ears perked up from underneath her hood as she snapped her head around to the forest.

"Listen! It's her voice on the wind!" Rao whispered urgently, pulling on the reigns to make Arod stop.

Voniata halted beside the silver horse without my command and turned her head towards the dark treetops. Closing my eyes and straining my ears, I eventually heard a soft, mournful, but beautiful voice rising and falling with the breeze. The haunting sound of a piano and then a violin rose and twined with the voice, creating a mournful and haunting melody that filled my heart with sadness of a lost time.

"I wish I could understand what she's singing about," Rao commented softly, making me open my eyes and glance at her.

"I could translate it for you, if you like," I whispered, closing my eyes to concentrate on the voice better.

"She's singing a song in the ancient language so my translation's gonna be a bit rough," I murmured, drawing up my knowledge of the elven language.

When that haunting voice took up the lyrics, I translated:

 _When the dark wood fell before me_

 _And all the paths were overgrown_

 _When the priests of pride say there is no other way_

 _I tilled the sorrows of stone_

 _I did not believe because I could not see_

 _Though you came to me in the night_

 _When the dawn seemed forever lost_

 _You showed me your love in the light of the stars_

 _Cast your eyes on the ocean_

 _Cast your soul to the sea_

 _When the dark night seems endless_

 _Please remember me_

 _Then the mountain rose before me_

 _By the deep well of desire_

 _From the fountain of forgiveness_

 _Beyond the ice and the fire_

I choked on the last word, feeling her sorrow as if it was my own. The song continued on, but I couldn't compose myself in time to translate it. Voniata whinnied worriedly as I felt Rao rub my back in an effort to comfort. The elf queen sang on for a few more minutes before her voice faded out until it was a whisper in the wind. Only then I felt my sorrow lifting until I was able to wipe my eyes on my sleeve.

It was a few more minutes before another voice, this time male, rose in song, joined by her voice and various instruments.

All four of us listened to the pair for a long few minutes before Rao shook her head and said, "I think we just witnessed a portion of elf-magic. It seems you're more sensitive to it, however, but that's probably because of you being an elf."

I nodded a bit distractedly, my eyes and ears still trained on the dark forest. The fox-woman sighed from beside me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I think this is where we part ways my friend. It's obvious that you long to find the answers you are looking for, so I won't slow you down any more then what I already have."

Quickly turning so that I was facing her, I saw that she had a sad, but understanding look on her face. Sighing in defeat and nodding, I leaned forward and embraced her tightly.

"Thank you for leading me this far and for being my only friend on this long journey," I whispered into her rounded human ear.

Feeling her nod, I pulled back and grinned sadly at the fox-woman.

"Where are you gonna go now?"

Rao sighed and looked to the southeastern part of the landscape, a faraway look in her eyes.

"Well, I'm gonna go find that place where there are more people like me, even if it takes me the rest of my life. Then I'm probably get settled there, if I could, anyway," she replied quietly, a longing tone colouring her voice.

I gently patted Rao on her shoulder in understanding, knowing that feeling intimately. She glanced at me then towards the forest then back at me.

"Remember, to find the elvenpath one has to walk it bare," Rao murmured before slapping Voniata on the rump, startling the both of us and making the mare gallop straight towards the forest.

I managed to slow her down to a trot as we neared the huge dark trees. We stopped outside of the tree line and observed what I could see in the forest. There wasn't much I could make out, for it was quickly getting dark. With a deep breath, I dismounted and took Voniata's reins, gently pulling her into the shade of the Du Amaear.

There was a slight tingling in the air as I stooped to slide my boots and socks off of my feet, planting them on the leaf strewn ground. Exhaling softly, I wiggled my toes into the cool leaved and felt a slight tingle creep up feet.

Voniata, being the impatient creature she is, snorted and nudged me with her nose, making me smile and pat her neck.

"Alright then, I suppose we should get going," I whispered to her, walking around to the saddlebags and rustled around for my map, only to find it wasn't there.

With growing panic, I searched the rest of the bags for any sign of any of the two maps with no success. Whimpering in panic, I sat down on a fallen log and held my head in my hands. Great, just fucking great! How am I supposed to find the elven cities now?!

Glancing up when I heard Maiaera's voice again, I mentally slapped myself.

Eva, you dumbass, stop thinking like a human and start thinking like an elf!

With an annoyed growl, I stood up again, took Voniata's reins and then started following the Queen's voice, the ground still tingling under my bare feet. After a while, the weariness from traveling so quickly and under so much stress finally caught up to me. Running a hand over my face, I walked around to the saddle and untied my sleeping roll, spreading it over the leafy ground and laying on it. I let myself slip into sleep with Maiaera's haunting voice echoing in my ears.

My internal alarm woke me, making me groan in protest and reluctantly open my eyes. My ears picked up the sounds of the early birds chirping and flitting around on the branches. Glancing around, I noticed that the forest's gloom seemed to lighten slightly with the coming of morning. I sat up and winced at the ache that was embedded in my muscles, missing the bed that I only had gotten to sleep on for a brief time. I crawled out of my bed roll and rolled it up, strapping it onto Voniata before going around and doing my morning routine.

As soon as I was done with that, I grabbed a hold of the mare's reins and started walking. The faint tingling in my feet got stronger as I walked then started to fade as I walked past the certain patch of earth. Curious, I back tracked until it was as strong as it was before. I then moved to my left and was surprised when the tingling stayed the same instead of decreasing like before.

"Remember, to find the elvenpath, one must walk it bare," Rao's last words echoed in my head before I finally got what she meant.

So, to find the path that will take you to the cities, you must walk the forest barefoot? That explains the tingling that's seems to be imbedded in the earth here.

What an interesting concept.

 **A/N The song in here is Dante's Prayer by Loreena McKennitt. I do not own the song.. I just like it. ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

Taking Voniata's reins again, I followed the strong tingling, altering my course as needed to stay on the path. We walked for what seems like forever before we came to a bright clearing. The sun shone through the thick branches, creating a mottled pattern of light and shadow on the leafy ground.

"This seems like a good place to rest," I murmured to Voniata before taking out some food out of the bags.

She nickered and started tearing at the short grasses that grew in the partial light. Munching on a heel of bread and taking sips out of my water skin, I sat myself on the soft ground and leaned against a tree trunk. When I was done with my small meal, I closed my eyes and listened to the sounds of birds chirping and flitting from tree to tree. I must have dosed off for a bit, because I opened my eyes to Voniata nudging me impatiently, blowing hot air into my face.

Groaning quietly, I stretched and slowly stood up, flinching at my stiff back. I patted Voniata's snout fondly and picked up the reins again before moving to find the magical path again. Minutes melted into hours and hours melted into what seemed like an eternity as my faithful horse and I traveled along the elvenpath, taking short rests as often as we needed to.

The steady stream of tingling magic suddenly started to grow as we walked past a huge rip in the earth; as if a tree had decided to pick up its roots and move to a new spot. Voniata and I stopped and stared at it for a few minutes before it finally dawned on me.

Holy crap, if the Ent's tracks are this freaking huge, then how massive could they possibly be?

I yelped in fright as the earth began to shake around me before seizing Voniata's reins to quickly guide her off of the path to shelter. She whinnied and reared up in fear as rabbits and squirrels darted in front of her, yanking the leather loop right out of my hands, and sped away in a random direction.

"Voniata! Letta! Kausta aptr!" I screamed, taking a few running steps after her before I was scooped up by a massive, rough-feeling hand.

I screamed in terror and rage as I struggled to free myself, screaming curses and insults in both this language and the Ancient Language. Feeling myself being lifted, I whipped my head around as far as I could to see a massive looking tree. Its bark was a cross between a dark brown and a steely gray with patches of emerald moss growing up around its trunk. Wait... it has two trunks! No, they combine into what looks like its body about twenty feet above the ground.

"Let me go! Or I swear I'll find a way to kill you! You hear me?!" I screamed, pounding my fists against its bark, making some of it flake away.

A sound like an avalanche rolled through the air as I was lifted higher still, making me slightly dizzy at the distance.

"It seems like you are a feisty one, youngling," a deep, slow voice rumbled as the hand slowly opened and turned palm up so that I was sitting in it.

Flicking my hair out of my face, my jaw dropped as I saw who had captured me. Staring at me with a mixture of curiosity and amusement was a face that seemed to be carved out of the wood of a tree. Both of its eyes were grass green with flecks of a muddy brown swimming in them, each one about the size of dinner plates. In place of hair, vines and leaves hung from the branches shooting out of its head.

"Hmm," it mused, eying me in interest, "You spoke words from the ancient tongue. How did you learn of it?"

I only could gape up at it, feeling no bigger than an ant compared to the massive being hold me. As it waited patiently for an answer, the Ent examined me closer, bringing its hand closer to its 'face'.

"You look remarkably familiar, I just cannot think of how." It finally announced after a few minutes of examining me, leaning back and stroking its mossy beard in thought.

"W-who are you?" I managed to stutter out, inwardly cringing at how weak and small my voice was compared to his.

"Hmm? I have many names, youngling. It would take many a moon to recite my full name, but you may know me as Naideth, or The Ancient Oak in this tongue." He replied, lifting his gaze and glanced at the trunks of the ancient trees of the forest for a brief moment before returning his gaze to me.

"What do you call yourself, youngling?"

Sitting up a bit straighter, I examined the Ent before I replied, "I'm Eva Thalaela."

That seemed to get the Ent's attention, as he turned his gaze back to me.

"I believe I remember where I've seen you now, youngling. Why have you come here, Eva, last of the elves?" He questioned, his huge eyes boring into my small violet ones.

"I-I've come here to look for the ancient elven cities; I want to know where I was born and who my parents were." I stated firmly narrowing my eyes to glare at him.

"I would greatly appreciate it if you either took me to the capital, where I know Queen Maiaera and King Kanthar once lived, or you can point me in the right direction. Regardless of your approval, I am going to know where my home once was." I continued, getting to my feet in his rough palm and lifting my chin up in what I hoped was a challenging glare.

He blinked once then threw his head back and laughed, a sound like a thousand earthquakes at once, rolled through the silent forest.

"Ah, you sound so much like your mother, young Thalaela." He said after he had calmed down.

Both confusion and awe hit me at the same time.

"Wait, you knew my mother?" I quickly asked with wide eyes, "Who was she? Did you know my father, too? How do you know this?"

Instead of answering, the Ent chuckled, the same avalanche-like sound from earlier, and started walking through the dense forest along the same path I was following earlier.

"W-wait! What about my horse?" I asked, panicking as I saw the landscape lazily pass my on either side of me.

"She'll find you. She's a smart animal." The Ent replied, moving his hand, making me lose my balance and fall on my butt again, towards his body to cradle me gently.

Seeing as I have no choice but to let him carry me, I sighed and gazed at the passing scenery, eventually zoning out altogether.

"So, young elf, how did you survive the Elven Purge?" Naideth's creaking voice startled me out of my thoughts.

Furrowing my brows, I shook my head and replied, "I don't know. I never really thought about it before."

The Ent hummed in thought and remained silent for a few minutes.

"Try to remember, youngling, for I am very curious in how you survived." He said after a while, turning his gaze onto me then back to the forest.

Furrowing my brows, I nodded once then closed my eyes, carefully sorting through my memories for any trace of how I survived. I don't know how long I stayed like that, memory after memory flashing under my eyelids. Just as I was about to open my eyes and tell Naideth about my lack of progress, a memory I haven't seen before flashed through my mind.

 _Smoke, burning flesh and the metallic tang of blood accompanied the sounds of the screams of women, the cries of frightened children and the metallic clang of metal on metal. Warm arms cradled my body as the woman carrying me dashed past the trees, frequently checking behind her for any pursuers. The orange glow of fires burning behind her made it nearly impossible to tell what she looked like as my tiny head lifted from the woman's breast to gaze up at her face. Shouts behind her made her speed up as she bounded through the trees like a frightened deer, heading towards some unknown destination. When the shouts faded, the woman slowed down to a stop in front of a great white tree with a hole high up in the trunk. With a single bound, the woman jumped onto the nearest branch and steadied herself on it._

 _"Hush, my dearest Eva, you're going to be safe now." She cooed as she gently placed me into the hole and hid me with the dead leaves and branches within it._

 _She withdrew as the sounds of yelling, this time accompanied by the barks and howls of dogs, came within earshot again. She mumbled something in what sounded like the Ancient Language as she gently caressed my cheek with long, soft fingers._

 _"Goodbye my dearest child. May your life be long and happy. Know that I love you, now and forevermore." the woman mumbled as she withdrew her hand, making me whimper in discomfort._

 _Her amethyst eyes hungrily devoured my face as she muttered something too soft to make out. Giving me the most sorrowful smile I've ever witnessed on a person's face, she turned away, a silver tiara briefly flashing as she jumped out of sight. The force shook the tree and I whimpered in fear before suddenly feeling extremely sleepy. As I closed my eyes, I glimpsed a red and black sky and heard the sounds of battle a little ways away before everything went black._

 **A/N Aaaand this is the last of the old content! From now on it's entirely new content! I do hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review, for I love hearing feedback! See ya next chapter!**

 ** _Voniata! Letta! Kausta aptr! - Voniata! Stop! Come back!_**

 **~Meerkatgirl13**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hello again! Like I promised, this is entirely new content! I'd like to thank Auzaraia for reviewing last chapter! I'd also like to thank those who have followed, faved, and just read this far! I love you guys! ^^ I'd also like to add that chapters may be less frequent from this point on.. I've gotta edit and tweak the rest before I can post them. Please read and review, for feedback is my brain food. ^^ Please enjoy and see you next chapter!**

 **~Meerkatgirl13**

My breath hitched in a sob as the sounds of Naideth's creaking stride and the smells of the forest, _no longer_ _burning_ , filtered back into my brain. Tears streamed over my tightly shut eyes and down my warm cheeks as I realized that not only am I a Purge survivor, but my own mother stashed me away knowing she would die for her actions. Unbidden, another image surfaced up from the depths of my memory.

 _The two wolves nuzzled their pup affectionately for a brief moment before the white one looked up and barked a warning. A group of wild cats attacked and killed the two adult wolves after the black one ran to hide the pup._

I gasped as I realized, truly realized, what that smoky image meant. What that vision didn't show was the utter terror and determination on the woman's—no, _my_ _mother's-_ fair face and the sharp smell of trees twisting and blackening under the blaze the humans set. Not the image of the red sky peeking out of the utter _black_ of the wall of smoke. Not the sounds of the war hounds relentlessly tracking and hunting her mad flee to get me to safety. Nothing, absolutely _nothing_ prepared me for the memory of the _horror_ that night was, all residing at the back of my mind.

"Young Thalaela?" Naideth's concerned voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

I took a steadying breath, trying my hardest to compose myself enough to speak clearly. "M-my mother… She's how I s-survived. S-she took me a-and hid me in a t-tree, a tree with w-white bark and a great h-hole high up. S-she told me t-that she l-loved me and l-left…"

My voice cracked as I succumbed to another wave of sorrow and horror. I felt tremors run up and down my body as I gasped for air, trying desperately to regain control of my frayed emotions. A deep tremor completely unrelated to my body's release of emotion ran through me at the same time a deep hum reached my ears. I forced myself to quiet some as I both felt and listened to the hum, eventually recognizing it to be a lullaby that I knew, though from where I had no idea. As I listened to Naideth's song, an effort to comfort me no less, I felt myself calming, finally able to focus on something besides that memory he drug up.

I realized after a while of sitting against Naideth's rough thumb listening that the lullaby must have been one passed down through the ages, from mother to children, and probably the very same my mother sang to me in the brief time she had to keep me. Grief welled up in me again, but I pushed it back down; I'm too tired to weep for the mother I never got the chance to know any more today.

"Naideth?" I asked when he paused to breathe.

"Yes young Thalaela?"

"Was that a song the elves used to sing?"

The Ent hummed in thought and, after a few huge strides, answered, "Yes it was. Passed down from mother to children, and then their children and so on. Why is it that you ask, young Eva?"

I released a shuddering breath at the confirmation, willing myself to stay calm. "I-I think my mother sang it to me. I never realized it until now…"

The Ent hummed and was silent, save for the dull _thud_ of his passing. Feeling a trickle of bravery, I crawled to the edge of his palm and gazed down at my surroundings.

Now that it was about mid-afternoon, the forest didn't seem as gloomy as the night before. Fickle light filtered town from the massive treetops, giving the land below an almost magical feel to it. Birds sang and flittered out of the way accompanying the chatter and warning squeaks of the mice, squirrels and other rodents inhabiting the ground. All around the trees and foliage shook with every step the Ent took, causing a cascade of dead leaves to rain down from the amazingly tall trees.

I gaped at the earthly beauty of it all, feeling moisture gather at the edges of my eyes as pure awe filled me. I let them fall as I took it all in, twisting left and right to try and absorb it all. If the Ent noticed my amazement he never showed it, instead pausing before a pair of younger-looking trees and gently parted them, causing a cacophony of shrieks and chitters as the inhabitants rushed to safety. What came next brought tears to my eyes for an entirely different reason.

In complete contrast to the living breathing forest behind us, the land reeked of death and destruction. The trees that surely were as magnificent as the ones behind us were reduced to twisted, blackened shells. The earth was littered with their pieces; branches and roots twisted from the heat that had been their death. The sun shone unfiltered here, scorching the already dead landscape with its relentless heat. Things glimmered in the light and, upon further examination, proved to be pieces of swords and armour from a long-ago battle.

My eyes squinted at objects, painfully white against the brown and black landscape near the various bits of armour and weaponry; my brain trying to figure out what they were. It was only when Naideth shifted slightly that one of the objects became clear to me.

I was looking at the remains of what was once my kin.

"Oh dear gods!" I squeezed my eyes shut as a violent mixture of horror and nausea hit me. I curled into myself, holding my stomach as I fought down the bile that rose up into my throat. Taking deep breaths, I opened my eyes only to shut them again as I felt Naideth move.

"I lost many friends here." The sorrow in his voice forcing my eyes open to gaze at him.

He wasn't looking back at me, instead at the wide swath of destruction, pain and grief in his grass eyes.

"I remember this day as if it were yesterday," he continued, "I was tasked in guiding the saplings away from the battle; Most of them were not even into their tenth year. I was called back after I got them to safety. By the time I made it back, the humans had started the fires and were using torches and fiery arrows to set fire to my kin. I remember their screams as they were eaten by the flames. I was one of the few lucky ones, escaping with few burns. I was ordered to flee by one of my dying kin, though doing so would doom the elves in the city beyond…"

He shifted his gaze from the ruins to me, eyes full of regret and self-loathing.

"I turned my back on my duty as guardian to the capital city, Dautrblödh, and fled into the deepest parts of the forest. I left the elves and the city to burn, its king and queen within it…"

Anger and sorrow welled up in me, making tremble like a leaf inside his palm. He was there! And he ran like a coward! Before I could push my fury down enough to speak, Naideth looked back out at the destruction and heaved a sigh.

"If I could alter the flow of time, young Eva, I would. I would've stood and fought to my own death. Whether or not it would've made a difference we will never know," he turned and caught my gaze with his remorseful one, "You have every right to be angry, child. Fleeing my duty is the single thing I regret the most in my long life."

The intensity of his regret, both in his eyes and voice, melted my anger away, leaving only confusion and sorrow.

"W-why?" I managed out of a suddenly too-tight throat, earning his full attention.

"Why what, young elf?"

"Why are you taking me there?" I asked, "Why are you taking me to the capital if you fled it all those years ago?"

Naideth held my gaze then looked ahead as he stepped forward for the first time since we got to the battle site.

"I feel I owe it to the last remaining members of the race I called friends to take them back to where they came from." He glanced down at me for a brief second. "In your case, young Thalaela, you were born in the capital city; Dautrblödh."

The macabre name of the city puzzled me enough to give voice to my question.

"Why is it called 'Daughter's Blood'?"

The question seemed to startle the poor Ent, who paused mid-stride. He heaved another sigh that reminded me of a strong wind whipping through the trees and stared at me.

"You have the most insatiable sense of curiosity," he muttered before continuing his path.

I waited as he gathered his thoughts. It seemed like an eternity before he spoke, a grave tone to his already deep, gravelly voice.

"Before the War the city was named Älfadurna, for it stands on the edge of the vast lake, Brisingata. Before the humans first declared war, they hired a small team of assassins to make the first strike. They snuck their way into the city disguised as one of the trading groups, escorting the messenger that Talbot sent to declare war to the King and Queen. As the herald was seen, some of them snuck into the palace and disposed of the Crown Princess Kätrina, her handmaids, and her fiancé. It was the eve of the Crown Princess's wedding.

"The assassins were struck down by the Queen herself after hearing the declaration and fearing for her family's safety. In the King and Queen's grief, they renamed the city Dautrblödh in honour of Princess Kätrina's death."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I'd like to thank Gage the Hedgehog for reviewing last chapter! ^^ Please enjoy reading this chapter! I had a hard time wording and editing it.. and I'm still not completely satisfied with it.. *shrugs* Please leave some feedback! I love those! ^w^ Have a wonderful day everyone!**

I struggled to breathe past the lump that formed in my throat after he finished speaking. Wiping yet more tears from my cheeks, I took a shuddering breath in an effort to calm myself. Why does this story resonate with me so deeply? This happened to people I will never know over a decade before my own birth, so why does this affect me so much?

Finally getting a handle on my own emotions, I settled for leaning against Naideth's thumb as he stepped through the destroyed landscape. He seemed content enough to let the silence stretch between us as we both mused over what had been said.

I thought back over what the Ent had told me of his part in the final battle and the origins of the capital's name. Though I am angry at the Ent, rightfully so as he said, I can't help but get the feeling that even if he had stayed it wouldn't have made a huge difference in the grand scheme of things. Perhaps, in a twisted way, this was fated to happen; his sudden lack of courage that was characteristic to his race. If he had stayed, I would be out a guide and informant. At the distance he has taken me, it probably would've taken me weeks to traverse this massive forest to my final destination. Though he may have abandoned my people when they needed him the most, I can't blame him so much.

The story of how the princess died for no reason also speaks to me on a deep level. I feel as if that story has something to do with me somehow. It's impossible though… it took place a decade before my birth. I can't imagine the grief the king and queen had been in to lose their first born child right as one of your allies turned on you. It was no wonder my kin fought so hard in the beginning.

From my textbooks, it was because of the humans' superior technology and greater numbers that they won the war and hunted us to extinction. However, it may differ with this side of the story, seeing how the winners always exclude the dirty things they did in written history.

I shuddered at the thought, wondering exactly how many facts and records were written with that bias. I wonder how many stories were silenced in favour of the winner's stories.

I started at the jolt that ran through me from the hand carrying me. I glanced up at Naideth and found him looking somewhere in the distance. Dreading what I would find, I sat up and looked around, noting the vast expanse of something shimmering on the horizon.

"There lies the Brisingata, young Eva," Naideth stated, lifting his other gnarled hand to point at the shimmering expanse of water to the west, "On its nearest shore lies Dautrblödh, where the King and Queen resides."

I followed his finger and spied various somethings standing out of the blackened and charred ground. I followed the vague pattern of what seemed to be elvish buildings across the edge of the charred area, into what looked like newer growth and disappearing into the older forest.

The older part seemed to have survived the flames, though it was obvious even from here that it took some massive damage. Most of the trees still had blackened bark and the newer growth seemed to grow right out of the husks of the ones that died. As I continued to examine the landscape, a small smile tugged my lips as I spied a few small saplings poke defiantly out of the rubble.

I yelped and grabbed onto Naideth's thumb tightly as the hand cradling me tilted towards his trunk body. The feeling of being lowered followed shortly, making me tighten my hold. After a few seconds of this along with creaking of his wooden limbs stretching out made me realize that he wasn't putting me down. Rather, he seemed to be bending over to observe the earth directly below us. The sounds of shifting dirt and debris reached my ears, along with indiscernible grumbling from my self-appointed guide as he dug around for something.

This continued for a bit, though for how long I cannot say, before he harrumphed in satisfaction and started to straighten up. As the hand holding me leveled out to where it was before, I cautiously let go of his thumb, though I remained poised to grab on again at the slightest provocation. I yelped yet again at the sight of his other gigantic hand drifted towards me, holding something gently in between his mossy fingertips.

"This," he intoned solemnly, "is a testament to how life persists no matter the circumstances."

It stopped above me and I had to stand on the uneven wooden surface to take whatever it was from him. As the hand drifted away again, I opened up my own palm and gasped lightly to what was sitting in it.

There were a couple small acorns sitting innocently on my pale palm, intermixed with the darkened soil they had been laying in.

"The soil is newly fertilized from the fire," Naideth continued, beginning to walk like he had never stopped, "Soon there will be hundreds of new saplings, like the ones you see ahead."

I smiled and nodded to his words, closing my fist protectively around that very evidence. Hope swelled within me as I gently tucked them into my pack, opting to sit and watch our slow progression to the place of my birth.

"Life finds a way," I whispered to myself, grinning up at the sun slowly making its descent, "No matter what."

As the sun sank with the passing of time, it became very obvious why the lake is called the Brisingata. Instead of looking like a normal lake, the reflection of the sun on the water's surface made it look like a wide path made of fire. The sight both took my breath away and made me shield my sensitive eyes from how intense the glare was.

Glancing around, I noted how Naideth cut a wide berth around the sprouting saplings and was heading towards the ruins of Dautrblödh. As I watched the city steadily approach, I tensed as a sudden wave of anxiety made my insides flutter.

What if I am a disappointment to the King and Queen? Are they expecting someone wiser and stronger than me? It would be fitting for the last of the elves to be much wiser and more experienced than I.

Grunting, I held my stomach and took measured breaths, trying vainly to move the sudden weight compressing my lungs. Naideth must have noticed my sudden case of nerves and began humming the lullaby from earlier. The song helped calm my anxious mind a bit, but the doubts were still bouncing around in my mind.

After what seemed like both an eternity and a split second, Naideth reached a massive wooden arch that stretched over a vast amount of ground and reached higher than even the massive Ent. The arch was split, cracked, and charred in places and obviously worn by the elements, but it still stood strong. There were glyphs etched into its surface, some in recognizable Ancient Language and some that either escaped my comprehension or so charred that they were unintelligible.

A sudden jolt brought me out of my careful examination as Naideth stopped before the arch, craning his head back to examine the rows of glyphs scrawled across the top. With a gusty sigh, he slowly turned his attention on me, both sadness and victory reflecting in his grass eyes.

"Here is where I leave you, last of the elves," he rumbled, making me jolt in a sudden panic, "I have completed my last task. I cannot go any farther than this."

"B-but," I stammered, standing and clutching my pack as anxiety washed over my being once again, "I still don't know everything! I still need you to show me around!"

I wobbled as a tremor shook through his hand from his chuckling. Pursing my lips, I glared up at him as his mirth subsided, silently demanding answers.

"I will still be around, young Eva," he reassured me, beginning to bend to set me down, "I simply cannot enter the city. I was tasked to guard it from the outside and guard it I shall still."

I huffed, suddenly irritated at his logic. Before I could come up with a good retort, I was knocked off balance as his hand tilted, gently depositing me on the soft soil.

"There are things you must discover for yourself here," he told my sprawled form, starting to slowly straighten up, "I cannot hold your hand forever, child. I will be around whenever you have need of me. You need only to call out my name and I will heed your call. Good luck and farewell, Eva, last of the elves."


End file.
